


Yes, my king

by hifftn



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hifftn/pseuds/hifftn
Summary: If my king asks me to entertain his guest, it will be my pleasure - literally.
Relationships: Diavolo & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 20





	Yes, my king

**Author's Note:**

> Just some smutty smut, no real plot. Enjoy!

I smoothed down the dress once more, meeting Milord’s gaze in the mirror.   
“Comfortable?”   
He looked regal in his formal outfit, every inch the kind that he was. But he was so much more than just my king, he was my lover, my friend, my husband, the one who owned my body and soul.   
“Comfortable enough to make it through the night,” I answered with a smile although there was a certain tightness, a clear reminder of the limits of my body when I moved. The dress was another masterpiece, fitting for a queen, albeit a human one. The corset was red with black satin trim, the skirt flowy black satin with a high slit. My heels were sparkling, just a tad too high for my liking.   
This wasn’t lounge wear after all, this was an outfit to impress and show me off in the best light.   
Diavolo had picked it for me, and as the good girl I am I thanked him despite my concerns. He offered me his arm and I took it gratefully, some support was welcome until I got used to the heels.   
“You look breathtaking,” he whispered as he led me towards the hallway. Certainly there was already a crowd waiting for us; Diavolo had invited guests from all three realms to celebrate the first anniversary of his coronation.   
“And you look majestic,” I whispered back, smiling at him as he beamed at me. I basked in his love and pride for me, I soaked it up and thrived on it. For this man, for this demon I would do anything.   
And he knew it. That was fine, he wouldn’t ever ask anything of me that would harm me or go completely against my wishes. After all he loved me, and I loved him. 

The ballroom was packed with demons, angels and humans. There were familiar faces but also many I didn’t know. Solomon and Asmo were chatting over a glass of champagne; I would never understand their on and off relationship, but as long as they were happy I wouldn’t comment on it. Beel was at the buffet - where else? - and Belphie was glued to his side as always. Satan and Lucifer were on different sides of the room. Satan and Luke were discussing something while Lucifer listened to something Simeon explained with big gestures. I couldn’t see Levi but that wasn’t a surprise. Mammon was surrounded by good looking guests, but I caught him eyeing the decorations in the room. We had to check him for the silverware before he left that night.   
Guests greeted us from all sides and Dia chatted with each one, calling them by their names and referring to former meetings. He was a fantastic king, really invested in the wellbeing of his subjects and interested in building friendly relationships to the other realms.   
“My queen, you look splendid tonight,” someone complimented me and I smiled and thanked them, catching Dia’s chest swelling from the corner of my eye.   
“Isn’t she the most stunning creature you’ve ever seen?” By now the people were used to Dia gushing over me, but I was still flustered every time he pointed out how beautiful or smart I was.   
“That she is,” a familiar voice agreed and I turned to see Lucifer coming towards us.   
“Your Majesty.” He bowed to Dia and extended his greeting to me.   
“Good to see you here, Lucifer. But don’t be so formal, it’s a party after all.” Dia patted Lucifer’s shoulder before he led me further through the room. More people to greet, more compliments, only a few serious words. I was getting tired of walking around but I couldn’t let that show. Instead I smiled brightly and made sure to stand tall.   
With a glass of champagne I watched the party, as their queen I was always left out a bit. Sure, people came to talk to me, but they also left quickly again. Only Barbatos stayed close to me when Dia excused himself to talk to someone more privately.   
“You seem - tense, Milady.” His knowing smile set me on edge, but then again, it was Barbatos. He simply knew things.   
“I’m fine, don’t worry.” Maybe Diavolo’s choice proved to be too ambitious after all, but I was stubborn enough to grit my teeth and endure the slight discomfort.   
“If you say so, Milady. But don’t hesitate to tell Milord or me if it becomes too difficult for you.”   
I waved him off; an hour or so more was no problem.   
“Ah, my lovely queen, how about we lead the dance?” Diavolo took my hand and the music started. He was a good dancer, mindful of my condition and the limits of my mortal body. After some more couples joined us on the dancefloor, he pulled me closer to whisper into my ear.  
“Well, how are you holding up, dear?” His hand slipped just a bit lower.  
“I wish you would have chosen a smaller one, but I’m fine.” Last minute I remembered to add a ‘sir’. We were clearly in play mode since he asked something like that.   
“Good girl,” he praised me, sending a spark of arousal through my body. “You understand why I had to do that, though, don’t you?” He motioned towards the crowd and I noticed the glances thrown our way.   
“Yes, sir.”   
“Beautiful and smart. What a wonderful queen I have. One I will protect by all available means.”   
I would have laughed if I hadn’t known he was serious. As if anyone could take me from him, as if I would ever betray his trust.   
“I understand, sir. But I have to admit, you took me to my limits.”   
“With the chastity belt or with the plug?” A pat on my bum made me hyper aware of what he was talking about.   
“The belt is fine. I don’t even mind the buttplug, it’s just a bit big.”   
“Ah, but I know you can handle it.” The pride in his voice made my heart soar.  
“Thank you, sir.” I hid my face against his shoulder, reveling in his affection.   
“But did you know that the belt also has an interesting feature?”   
His hand left my hip to reach into his pocket. The sudden buzzing made me jump slightly.  
“Ah, ah, ah, be careful. You don’t want anyone to catch on, do you?” His warm smile and the way he caressed my cheek was a stark contrast to the torture he just put me through.   
“H-how long?”   
“For as long as I want… but I think for this dance should be sufficient. For now.”   
One dance. I could manage this for one dance.   
“Stop squirming, love,” he reminded me and I gritted my teeth. This was tough. When the last note faded and people clapped the buzzing ended. Diavolo took my hand and pressed a kiss on my knuckles, but before he could lead me off the dancefloor Lucifer came over to us.  
“May I have the next dance?” He looked at Dia instead of me, and for a second I thought he was asking for a dance with the king. Considering the difference in morals and customs it wouldn’t be a big deal, but he took my hand when Dia nodded and pulled me into dance position.   
Of course Lucifer could dance, he was graceful and light on his feet, but I was still shaken and could barely focus.   
“You seem unwell. Would you rather take a break, Milady?”   
I shook my head, this was an important event and I didn’t want to embarrass Diavolo.   
“Don’t worry about me, Lucy. I’m just a bit - excited.” It wasn’t even a lie.   
“I’m glad to hear that. You turned into a splendid queen after all. But I have to admit, the House of Lamentation is rather quiet without you.”   
I chuckled and glanced towards where Mammon and Satan were just bickering.  
“I somehow cannot believe that.”   
He followed my line of sight and smiled tightly. “Well, maybe not so much quiet but - dull. You are missed, just so you know.”  
“Ah, but you encouraged me to leave when Dia offered me to stay at the castle for a while. And if I remember correctly, you considered me a nuisance most of the time.”   
“A distraction for sure, but not a nuisance.”   
It was easy to fall back into the familiar banter with him.   
“Still, I didn’t think you would marry His Majesty.”   
“Stop calling him that, you know he hates it. And why wouldn’t I? He never made a secret of his affection for me.”   
Lucifer twirled me once and pulled me back in, just a tad closer this time.   
“You could have stopped me, you know? From leaving.” Maybe I had a glass too many, to become this honest.   
“Maybe I didn’t want to interfere with your decision. Maybe I was hoping you would stay of your own accord.”   
He wasn’t the avatar of pride for nothing after all, he would never admit he made a mistake back then.   
It all worked out for me, so I wouldn’t complain.   
“You are always welcome back for a visit, though.” He cleared his throat, indicating this topic was done. Fine.   
“Thanks. And you are also welcome here in the castle, even if there is no business with Diavolo to take care of.”   
He bowed his head slightly and I giggled. “I think that was enough formality. Let’s just enjoy this dance.”   
He twirled me again, my skirt whirled but before I could turn back and into his hold, I staggered. No, not now. I searched the room to find Diavolo smiling at me, one hand in his pocket.   
“What's wrong? Did you trip?” Lucifer held me with both hands on my upper arms, eyes searching my face.   
“I’m fine, just dizzy from dancing.” At least the music was loud enough to drown out the buzzing coming from my panties/chastity belt. If Dia wanted to play dirty, I would give him a reason to think twice next time. I inched closer to Lucifer, motioned for him to keep dancing, only this time I rested my forehead against his shoulder.   
“Should we get you a glass of water?”   
“I don’t want to make a fuss. When the song is over, just lead me back to Dia.”   
I could tell from the way he clenched his jaw that he wasn't happy, but I was his queen now and he couldn’t openly deny me.   
It felt like an eternity for the song to end, although it probably only took a few minutes until Lucifer bowed and offered me his arm to walk me back to my husband. I was grateful no one pointed out the way my hand trembled when I reached for a glass of water from a waiter’s tray.   
“My love, you look flushed. Are you feeling unwell?”   
I downed the water and shook my head. “I’m fine.”   
“Let us go and get some fresh air. The guests won’t miss us, not as long as there’s enough demonus. Come, love.” Holding onto Dia’s arm I faked a smile and wobbled towards the door.   
“Lucifer, why don’t you accompany us? There is something I need to discuss with you.” Dia didn’t even try to hide his smug grin. He really wanted to make me suffer tonight.   
My grip on him tightened, but I didn’t say anything. If he wanted to push me to my limits, I knew he would make it worth my while. 

Away from the ballroom the castle was quiet. To my relief - in more than one way -   
Diavolo had turned off the vibrations.   
“So how is that proposal coming along?”   
“I’m almost finished, Milord. I will hand it in tomorrow afternoon.” Lucifer stayed three steps behind us.   
“No rush, Lucifer. Besides, I wouldn’t mind if you took tomorrow off.”   
“Thank you, Milord, but it’s not a bother.”   
Dia patted my hand on his arm and led me around a corner. I knew this way - of course I did. I lived in the castle long enough to know every part of it.   
We stopped in front of the door to our private quarters and I sighed lightly. I made it. Dia would leave me here and go back to the party with Lucifer and I would wait until my husband came back to take care of the situation he had created.   
Only he didn’t.   
“Want to come inside for a drink?” Casually he invited Lucifer in who bowed his head and followed Dia into our rooms. I needed a second to collect myself before I trailed after them, immediately heading towards the small bar.  
“What can I get you?” My hand hovered over the bottles as I slipped into the role of the good wife and hostess.   
“Demonus, the good one.” Diavolo gestured towards an armchair so Lucifer wouldn’t keep standing around.   
With a nod I opened a good bottle and poured both of them a glass.  
“Here you are, Lucy.”   
“Thank you, Milady.”   
I settled on the armrest of Dia’s seat, careful though because of the buttplug. Diavolo’s knowing smile sent the heat into my cheeks. He raised his glass, never taking his eyes off me.   
“To my beautiful queen.”   
“To the queen,” Lucifer echoed and I squirmed.  
“You know, Lucifer, for a while I was convinced you and my wife would end up together. Of course that was before she married me.” Diavolos free hand rested on my hip, his thumb rubbing circles into the fabric of my skirt.   
“Ah, but in the end she chose the better demon,” Lucifer replied and downed his glass. I’ve never seen him drink that fast.   
“Do you want to be alone? Should I leave?” My attempt to joke fell flat, Dia’s grip on me tightened slightly.   
“Don’t be ridiculous, love. Be a good girl and just stay where you are.”  
I was weak to that term. ‘Good girl’. It always made me so tingly inside, reminding me of all the times Diavolo called me that.   
A comfortable silence engulfed us, but not for long.   
“Say, during all the time you lived together in the House of Lamentation, did you ever…?”   
Diavolo watched me, knowing I couldn’t lie to him. Not that I needed to.  
“No, never.”   
“But you thought about it,” he kept asking.   
“Well, thoughts are free,” I casually replied and shrugged. Lucifer choked on his drink.   
“Aren’t you a naughty girl?” Diavolo leaned in and nipped at the skin of my neck, making me gasp.   
“I am whatever you want me to be, sir,” I whispered, ducking my head so Lucifer wouldn’t hear.   
“I think that’s my cue to leave. Thank you for the drink. Milord, Milady.” Lucifer got up but Diavolo raised his hand.   
“No, you stay there. I was wondering if you could give me your opinion on something.” He patted my bum and I slipped from the armrest. “See, my wife usually is a good girl, but sometimes she goes overboard and I have to remind her of her place.” Immediately I dropped to my knees. This was my place, next to my king, following his orders.   
I jumped slightly when the chastity belt whirred to life, sending vibrations through my privates.   
“I would like you to watch and maybe give me pointers on how to educate her better in the future.” Dia’s voice was a low rasp, a promise and a threat at the same time.   
“If that is what you want.” Lucifer slowly sank back into his chair. “Both of you.”   
I flashed him a brief smile, whatever Dia decided would be fine with me. He knew my hard limits.  
“Good. Now, my darling, you were rather cheeky tonight. How do you want to apologize for it?”   
I crawled closer so he could caress my cheek with his large hand before I ducked my head and let my hands run up his legs. He parted them so I could scoot closer and settle between them, biting my bottom lip as my fingers brushed the inside of his thighs.   
“Keep going, darling,” he encouraged me so I reached for his belt buckle. I focused solely on my king, my hands making short process with his belt and pant zipper. He lifted his hips just enough so I could pull his pants and boxer briefs down. A last checking glance from me, a nod from him and leaned in to kiss his half hard cock.   
“I’m sorry for being a cheeky brat,” I mumbled before I opened my mouth and swallowed as much of his cock as I could. It grew bigger and harder while I sucked and licked, my hand wrapped around the part I couldn’t fit into my mouth. His taste drove me crazy, paired with the ceaseless vibration against my core it clouded my mind until only my king’s pleasure mattered.   
“Such a good girl,” he praised me, spurring me on to take even more of him. His hand found my hair, he helped me push down on his cock even further until I gagged and he pulled me off him.   
Panting, with a mix of Dia’s precum and my saliva smeared all over my mouth and chin I sat back, rocking my hips ever so slightly at the stimulation from the chastity belt.   
“Well, Lucifer, what do you say? Did she apologize enough?”  
Lucifer cleared his throat, his legs crossed and both hands clutching the armrests of his chair.   
“That is a hard question, Milord. From my point of view it’s hard to tell.”   
“Well, in that case you might need a closer look. Darling, go and show our guest how well you can behave.” Dia pulled me up for a kiss and sent me off with a slap on my bum. My heart was racing, my core tingling.   
“Is that okay with you?” I asked as I stood in front of Lucifer.   
“If it’s okay for you, certainly.”   
I dropped back on my knees and just like before with my husband, I ran my hands up Lucifer’s legs, prying them apart to reveal the bulge in his crotch. Biting on the inside of my cheeks to keep my smug grin from spreading I undid his belt and pants, tugged them down and sat back for a moment to enjoy the view. His cock wasn’t as big as Diavolo’s, but to be honest, I never saw a cock that huge before. Lucifer’s was fully hard, begging to be touched so I did just that. Wrapping my fingers around it, feeling its weight and the silky hardness I leaned in but Dia’s voice stopped me.  
“Tell our guest the rules first, darling.”   
“Stop means stop,” I whispered. No color codes or safe words; Diavolo and I never played any scenarios where I pretended to dislike or fight his actions. “And if I can’t talk, three taps anywhere on your body also mean stop.”   
“You understand?” Diavolo asked and Lucifer nodded.   
“I understand. Any other rules?”   
“You only do what I tell you to do. You can’t kiss her unless I allow it, you can touch her only in generally accepted areas until I say otherwise. She is my wife and I am in charge here.”   
I shivered at the intensity in his voice, he was so impressive and awe-inspiring.   
“I understand, Milord.” Lucifer tilted his head and Diavolo told us to go on. So I did. He tasted different, more salt and less musk, but I liked it.   
His fingers threaded through my hair as he pushed me further down and I relaxed my jaw and throat to take him.   
“You were right, Milord, she is a good girl,” he panted, making Diavolo chuckle.   
“Oh, you have no idea. But you will, later tonight.”   
The buzzing from the chastity belt increased and I moaned around Lucifer’s cock, squirming at the stimulation.   
Lucifer bucked his hips, pushing his cock deeply down my throat and I frantically blinked, swallowing around him.   
“I think that’s enough,” Diavolo interrupted and Lucifer pulled back.   
“Sorry, that wasn’t my intention.”   
“She didn’t tell you to stop, so don’t worry,” Dia assured him and got up. “Come here, darling.”   
I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, still catching my breath, and crawled over to my husband.   
“Are you okay?”   
“Yes, sir,” I confirmed, eager to go on.   
“Good.” He helped me up and pulled me into his arms, his pants hanging loosely from his hips. “Still comfortable?”   
I wriggled in his arms and shook my head. “No, sir. Can you please turn off the vibrations? I don’t want to cum without your permission.”   
“Such a good little toy.” He kissed me and the buzzing stopped, giving me a reprieve. Diavolo’s hands traveled over my back and undid the lacing of my corset. “Let me help you getting more comfortable, then.”   
The air was warm and yet goosebumps erupted all over my skin as the garment fell off me and to the floor.   
“Look at her, isn’t she sublime?” Next was my skirt, it slipped off me as soon as Diavolo undid the zipper. “Look at this body, made to bring me pleasure.”   
“She certainly is enticing,” Lucifer agreed, his hand wrapped around his cock.   
Only in my heels and the chastity belt I didn’t even feel naked.   
Dia turned me so I faced Lucifer, his hands sliding up and down my body, tugging at my nipples and brushing along my sides.   
“What should we do with you, darling? Do you want to suck Lucifer’s cock while I fuck you from behind?”   
I leaned my head back against his shoulder, closing my eyes and imagining the scene he had just described.   
“Can I - can I ride you, sir? While Lucifer fucks my ass?”   
“What’s the magic word?”   
“Please, sir, please would you let me ride you? I need your cock in my pussy, sir. I need it so bad.” I wiggled my hips, pressed my ass against his crotch and whined lowly.   
“While Lucifer gets your tight little ass? Hmm… why not the other way around? It’s been a while since I fucked your ass.” Dia’s hand grabbed my hips tightly, his fingertips digging into my skin.   
“Because my pussy is only yours, sir. You are the only one who is allowed to fuck it.”   
He hissed and pressed his lips against my neck, sucking at the skin to leave a hickey.   
“My dirty little toy… you always know exactly what to say, don’t you?” I could feel him staring at Lucifer.   
“What do you say? Does that sound good to you?”   
“Honestly, it sounds like a splendid idea.”   
“Good. Just make sure not to make her cum until I allow it. Now, my darling, help me out of my clothes.”   
I loved undressing Diavolo. His broad chest, his strong arms. I started with his jacket and took my time unbuttoning his shirt, placing kisses on the revealed skin before I dropped to my knees and undid his pants once more. I nuzzled his hard cock until he grabbed my hair and yanked my head back.   
“Impatient girl, did I allow you to do that?”  
“N-no, sir,” I whimpered, mostly because of his disapproval and not at the discomfort his grip caused me.   
“Get up here,” he ordered and cupped my face with both hands, staring into my eyes. “Rule number one: You only do what I tell you to do. Got it?”  
“Yes, sir.” I stood completely still as he unlocked the chastity belt and removed it.   
“Bend over.” At his tone I didn’t hesitate, knowing it wouldn’t do me any good. I reached for the armrests of the chair and stuck out my ass.   
“Six for forgetting rule number one,” he announced and I braced myself. The first two slaps came quickly, one on each cheek. Diavolo rubbed my ass before he delivered the next two slaps, harder this time.   
“Lucifer, do you want to finish this punishment?”   
I looked over my shoulder to gauge Lucifer’s reaction to Diavolo’s offer. He pulled off his tie and nodded.   
“With pleasure.”   
I gripped the armrests tighter, not knowing just how hard he would slap me. The first spank made me yelp, but I also endured the second. My ass stung, though, the skin red and hot. They were demons after all, stronger than humans.   
“Good girl. You won’t forget again, will you?” Diavolo rubbed my ass and placed a kiss between my shoulder blades.  
“No, sir.”   
“Good. Now help our guest with his clothes, he’s overdressed.”   
I straightened up and turned to Lucifer who examined my face. I probably was flushed, but also incredibly turned on. With a smile I helped him out of his jacket and shirt, but I didn’t kiss my way down his chest. Dia hadn’t told me to do so. Pants and underwear were easy after I had helped him with his shoes. We were all completely naked now. Well, almost.   
“Sit down,” Diavolo told Lucifer who nodded and slipped into Dia’s former seat.   
“Darling, you bend over again. You did well with the plug tonight, I know you don’t like the bigger ones so much.”   
I grabbed the armrests again and leaned towards Lucifer. Dia rubbed my ass again, the pain had subsided but the warmth still lingered.   
“Kiss him, that will distract you a bit,” he ordered and I was very happy to comply. Lucifer tasted like demonus and arousal, his tongue greedily explored my mouth. It did distract me from Diavolo’s fingers playing with the edge of the plug before he tugged at it, pushed it back in and pulled it out again.   
“See how well that worked? You are all stretched and ready to get fucked now, darling,” he purred, replacing the plug with his fingers to make sure I was really prepared.   
I hummed, still kissing Lucifer but squirming under Dia’s touch.   
“That’s enough.” With one arm wrapped around my waist he easily pulled me away from Lucifer and set me down next to the chair only to kiss me, too. I melted into it, pressed my body tightly against him and revelled in the feeling of his hard cock against my belly.   
“Now, are you ready to be a good girl and take both of us?” he whispered and I nodded. God yes, I was overdue!   
“Lucifer, over there in the drawer you’ll find lube and condoms. Go and get that.”   
As soon as the seat was empty again Diavolo settled in there, getting comfortable before he motioned towards his cock. I got on my knees and sucked him until Lucifer came back, the lube in one hand, the box of condoms in the other. Although demons couldn’t catch human diseases, I preferred to be safe and Dia knew that.   
“Would you help Lucifer with that, darling?”   
Every new order seemed to play right into my hands so I nodded and crawled to Lucifer, took a condom from him and ripped the wrapper open.   
“Hands or mouth, sir?”   
“Whatever you prefer.” A generous answer so I bowed my head before I put the condom in my mouth. A bit of suction and it was easy to get it over Lucifer’s cock with the help of my mouth and hands. His growl traveled right down my spine and into my core. I bobbed my head a couple of times for good measure before I sat back again.   
“Now come back here.” Diavolo motioned towards his lap and Lucifer offered me the lube. I straddled my husband, leaning back just enough so I could spread some lube all over his cock. My mouth watered at the mere thought of having both him and Lucifer inside of me soon.   
“May I, sir?” I hovered over his cock, waiting for his nod before I sank down. He filled me up so well already, I wondered if I could take Lucifer on top.   
“Good girl, nice and slow. Don’t be greedy,” Dia reminded me and I slowed down. He looked over my shoulder and motioned towards Lucifer. Lubed up fingers explored my ass, sending pangs of arousal through my whole body.   
“Ready?” Lucifer asked and I could feel his cock nudging me.   
I nodded.   
“Same goes for you, Lucifer. Nice and slow. Stop means stop,” Dia repeated and I pressed my face against his shoulder. He wrapped back arms around me and whispered encouraging words as Lucifer pushed into me, stretching my body to its limits, filling me up completely. Pressure, tension, heat - it made me dizzy, made my brain stop working.   
“Still good, darling?”   
I whined but nodded weakly, unsure how long I would last.   
Lucifer moved slowly, in a bit and out again, back in, but deeper this time, until he was fully inside of me.   
I was a sweating mess between them, soaking up Diavolo’s caress, kisses and praise. Lucifer set the pace, he rocked me in Diavolo’s lap back and forth and I got lost in the rhythm, the pleasure they caused me.   
I completely lost track of time, grunts and moans filled the space between us, the tension inside of me became almost unbearable.   
“Sir… I-”   
“Hm? What do you need, darling?” His golden eyes were trained on me, his hands gripping my hips. “Should we stop?”  
“No, please, don’t stop.” I was babbling and I knew it, but I needed- “I need to cum, sir. Please, sir, let me cum.”   
A hand slipped between our bodies, but it wasn’t Dia’s. He must have given Lucifer a sign, not that I cared much at this point. I only cared for the way Lucifer circled my clit, for how they filled me over and over with their cocks.   
“Sir, I…. so close… I-”  
“It’s fine, darling, you can cum now. Let go, baby, let us feel it.”   
His command was my wish, I dug my fingernails into his arms, sucked in a harsh breath and let the pleasure wash over me, wave after wave of bliss until my head was empty and my body flooded with endorphins.   
I could vaguely feel how Lucifer tensed behind me, thrusted a few more times before he stilled.   
“Good girl, taking us so well,” Diavolo panted and patted my head. I slumped into his open arms, too tired to keep my eyes open. “But I’m not finished yet.”   
Lucifer pulled out, leaving me strangely empty.   
“What - what can I do for you, sir?” I mumbled and Diavolo laughed.   
“Go to sleep, darling. Lucifer will keep my company. Won’t you?”   
I should have seen this coming, but I was too exhausted to care and honestly, Diavolo deserved whatever he wanted. They helped me to my bed where I fell asleep with their moans as my lullaby.


End file.
